


Morning Love

by tempusalacus



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Banter, Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Pregnancy, well just 8 weeks
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusalacus/pseuds/tempusalacus
Summary: Just two of them in their own little universe





	Morning Love

 

 

 

“จะไปไหน… ยังไม่เช้าเลย” น้ำเสียงเขางัวเงีย จนพลอยทำให้สำเนียงที่ฟังยากอยู่แล้ว ยิ่งฟังยากขึ้นไปใหญ่

 

อ้อมแขนของผู้พูดกระชับกอดร่างแบบบางให้ขยับเข้าหาตน

 

“ฉันเวียนหัวนิดหน่อย” เธอตอบ พยายามขยับร่างกายออกจากวงแขนที่โอบล้อมตนอยู่ แต่ดูเหมือนมันจะไม่ได้ผลเท่าไรนัก

 

“เจ้าตัวเล็กงั้นเหรอ” ปีเตอร์ถามเสียงนุ่ม ริมฝีปากเคล้าเคลียกับหลังคอและแผ่นหลังเล็กของอีกฝ่าย

 

หญิงสาวไม่ตอบอะไร เพียงปล่อยตัวไปกับสัมผัสนั้น ใบหน้าสวยหลับตาพริ้ม ส่งเสียงงึมงำในลำคอที่ฟังไม่ได้ภาษา

 

ริมฝีปากบางไล่จุมพิตขึ้นมาถึงไหล่มน ก่อนจะผละออกไป

 

ทิ้งให้เจนนาจมกลับไปสู่ห้วงนิทราอีกครั้ง

 

 

 

 

 

มีเสียงเปิดประตูดังขึ้นเบาๆ พร้อมกับกลิ่นกรุ่นของบางสิ่งในถาดที่คนตัวสูงถือมาด้วย

 

ปีเตอร์วางถาดสีเงินไว้ที่โต๊ะข้างเตียง ก่อนจะค่อยหันกลับมาให้ความสนใจคนบนเตียงที่ค่อยยันตัวเองลุกขึ้นมา

 

“ยังมึนหัวอยู่หรือเปล่า”

 

เขาเอ่ยถาม พลางนั่งลงกับเตียง ไม่ไกลจากหญิงสาวมากนัก

 

“ดีขึ้นบ้างแล้ว ไม่เป็นไรแล้วละ”

 

เจ้าหล่อนว่า พลางซุกใบหน้ากับไหล่และแผ่นหลังของเขา

 

“กินอะไรสักหน่อยสิ ”

 

ปีเตอร์เอ่ย มือเรียวยกขึ้นลูบเรือนผมสีช็อกโกแล็ตนั้นแผ่วเบา เกาะเกี่ยวเส้นผมบางส่วนที่กระจัดกระจายนั้นด้วยปลายนิ้วมือ ก่อนจะทัดมันกับใบหนูของเจ้าตัว

 

มีเสียงอู้อี้ตอบกลับมา ที่เขาพอจับใจความได้ว่าเธอไม่อยากกินผลไม้อีกแล้ว

 

ริมฝีปากบางปรากฏรอยยิ้ม ปีเตอร์สั่นศีรษะน้อยๆอย่างนึกเอ็นดู ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปคว้าถาดสีเงิน

 

“วันนี้เป็นแพนเค้ก กับช็อกโกแล็ตร้อน มีน้ำผึ้งด้วยถ้าคุณต้องการ”

 

เหมือนจะได้ผล คนขี้เซาที่ตอนนี้ซบอิงกับแผ่นหลังของเขาอยู่ค่อยขยับตัวขึ้นมา กระนั้นก็ยังไม่วายเอนอิงกับหัวไหล่ของเขาอยู่ดี

 

“ไหนบอกว่าไม่อยากให้กินเยอะไง”

 

เจ้าหล่อนว่า ย้ำถึงสิ่งที่เขาบอกเธอเมื่อไม่นานมานี้ แต่จะให้ทำอย่างไรได้ล่ะ เขาก็อยากให้สิ่งที่ดีที่สุดแก่เธอนี่

 

รวมถึงเจ้าตัวเล็กที่กำลังจะเกิดมาด้วย

 

ถึงจะยังอีกนานเลยก็เถอะ

 

“ก็เห็นคุณบอกว่าเบื่อแล้ว เลยทำอย่างอื่นให้กินบ้าง”

 

ผู้สูงวัยกว่าตอบยิ้มๆ พลางจัดแจงวางถาดอาหารให้คนข้างกาย

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ทำไมคุณตื่นเช้าจัง”

 

ส้อมคันเล็กที่มีแพนเค้กอยู่ถูกยกขึ้นมาจ่อริมฝีปากของเขา

 

ปีเตอร์อมยิ้ม แล้วสั่นศีรษะ ผงกหัวบอกเธอเป็นเชิงว่าให้เธอกินเถอะ ก่อนเขาจะตอบ

 

“ถ้าคุณเริ่มเข้าห้าสิบ คุณจะเริ่มตื่นเช้าเองนั่นละ”

 

ในแววตาของผู้ฟังมีแววขบขัน ที่ชายวัยกลางคนรู้ว่าเธอต้องเอามันมาล้อเขาแน่ๆ

 

“แก่แล้วนี่เอง”

 

“เจนนา หลุยส์ โคลย์แมน”

 

เขาแสร้งทำเสียงดุใส่ แต่สิ่งที่ได้รับกลับมาเป็นเสียงหัวเราะสดใสของร่างบาง

 

“พูดเรื่องจริงก็โกรธด้วย”

 

“ถึงผมจะแก่ แต่ว่านะ…”

 

ปีเตอร์จบประโยคไว้ที่แค่นั้น ก่อนจะบุ้ยใบ้ไปยังหน้าท้องแบนราบที่เริ่มมีบางสิ่งก่อตัวขึ้นมาของคนบนเตียง

 

“ปีเตอร์ ดาแกน คาพัลดี!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“คิดว่าเขาจะเป็นผู้หญิงหรือผู้ชาย”

 

เจนนาเอ่ยขึ้นมาระหว่างที่พวกเขาทั้งคู่นั่งดูทีวีอยู่บนโซฟา แน่นอนว่าไม่ต้องบอกก็รู้ว่าปีเตอร์เลือกดูอะไร

 

Classic Who

 

ปีเตอร์ยิ้มน้อยๆให้หญิงสาว เขาเองก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน

 

ใครไหนเลยจะสามารถล่วงรู้อนาคตได้

 

“เป็นอะไรผมก็รักหมดละ… แต่ให้เขาได้ส่วนสูงผมดีกว่านะ”

 

หมอนใบใหญ่กระแทกหน้าเขาทันทีที่จบประโยค

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ฉันอยากให้เขาเหมือนคุณ”

 

 

“แต่ผมอยากให้เขาเหมือนคุณมากกว่า”

 

“งั้นให้เขาเหมือนเราทั้งคู่”

 

“แต่ผมยังยืนยันว่าอยากให้เขาได้ส่วนสูงของผมอยู่ดี”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“นี่ปีเตอร์”

 

“ว่าไง”

 

“ขอบคุณนะ”

 

“นึกครึ้มอะไรขึ้นมา”

 

โลกของปีเตอร์มืดมิดไปชั่วขณะ…

 

จากผ้าห่มและร่างทั้งร่างของหญิงสาวที่โถมเข้าใส่

 

“จะพูดอะไรที่ไม่กวนบ้างได้ไหมเล่า!”

 

 


End file.
